Pelajaran Sederhana
by Fvvn
Summary: Setiap orang menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda terhadap Eren. Yang harus Eren lakukan saat itu hanyalah mempelajari sikap tersebut supaya ia tidak salah saat merespon. (tadinya mau) friendship (murni). slight BL LeviEren. very slight JeanEren ArminEren, ConnieEren.


Kita tidak bisa menilai sesuatu secara objektif. Tidak bisa pula menganggap sesuatu itu sama rata. Kadang kala ada yang namanya takaran atau timbangan, yang menentukan suatu kualitas tidak hanya dari satu sisi semata.

Seperti yang baru saja Eren pelajari. Teman-temannya lah yang memberitahu itu semua—baik secara disadari maupun tidak disadari. Orang bilang sebuket mawar itu lebih indah dipandang daripada setangkai lili. Secara objektif, mungkin itu adalah benar. Tapi bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang memberimu sebuket mawar merah—tetapi ia juga memberikan hal yang sama pada orang lain sementara disisi lain ada yang menawarkan setangkai lili padamu, dan hanya kamulah satu-satunya yang ditawarkan olehnya.

Mungkin kamu akan menganggap bahwa bunga lili lah yang terindah yang pernah kamu punya.

Seperti yang Eren alami hari itu.

.

.

.

**Pelajaran Sederhana**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T**

**Friendship/Romance**

**AU, OOC, Sedikit kasar, Slight BL—RivaEren. Very slight JeanEren, ArminEren. Super slight ConnieEren.**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya masalah itu simpel dan terkesan remeh. Eren hanya merasa sedang dalam kondisi prima sehingga ia begitu termotivasi untuk menciptakan resep keik baru dengan mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang masih terkesan lazim tetapi tidak biasa.

Segenap perasaannya ia tumpahkan untuk bereksperimen ria dengan meminjam ruang PKK sekolah—dan kebetulan saja ia diizinkan untuk menggunakannya karena Eren merupakan anggota dari klub tata boga.

Waktu itu ia membagikan hasil kreasinya kepada beberapa teman sekelas yang ia kenal cukup dekat. Beberapa memujinya, beberapa mengkritik untuk selera yang dirasa kurang cocok, dan beberapa memberi saran. Dari sekian umat yang Eren mintai pendapat, tuturan dari seorang gadis bernama Sasha Braus adalah yang paling spektakuler yang pernah Eren dengar. Bukan hanya dari segi komentar positif—tentang apa yang ia sukai dari keik itu—dan ekspresi senangnya yang berlebih tetapi juga Sasha menghabiskan kue buatan miliknya dalam sekali telan.

"Serius, ini kue terenak yang pernah kumakan!"

Waktu itu Eren merasa terhenyak. Dan jujur saja ia amat senang.

Tapi lain perasaan itu timbul atau bahkan Eren mungkin sudah tak terlalu menganggap komentar Sasha itu sebuah pujian yang spesial tatkala ia dengar gadis yang dimaksud berkeliling dan mengomentari masakan buatan anak-anak lain dengan mimik dan cara yang heboh seperti saat Sasha mengomentari keik buatan Eren.

"Benar-benar luarbiasaaa! Aku merasa sedang menyantap hidangan surga!"

Eren memasang wajah datar tanpa sungkan.

Walaupun pujian dan ekspresi itu terlihat lebih 'wah' dari segala pujian yang pernah Eren dengar, tetapi fakta dimana Sasha mengatakan hal yang sama pada yang lain membuat Eren merasa tidak spesial lagi.

Ia merasa wajar.

Komentar Sasha adalah wajar.

Beda dengan kakak kelasnya yang kebetulan belum pulang dan Eren menawarkan keik itu kepada si muka datar yang masih teremenung di kursinya.

"Levi-_senpai_ mau coba?"

"Apa ini?"

"Cheesecake Neapolitan."

Mata itu mengobservasi keik di tangan Eren yang berupa 3 lapis gradasi warna cokelat dengan hiasan _whip cream_ di pinggirnya.

"...Kenapa ada bluberi di atasnya?"

Karena seingat Levi cheesecake yang dibuat Eren seharusnya hanya terdiri dari adonan cokelat dan stroberi, ditambah selai khusus, dengan resep tertentu.

"Ah—ini iseng saja."

Levi menatapnya makin datar.

"M-Maksudku, kurasa warna selai hijau masih bisa dipadukan dengan bluberi yang keunguan jadi—"

"Kau membuat ini di sekolah?"

"Eh? Ya—" Eren mengangguk kecil.

"Dan membawanya pulang untuk didinginkan?"

"Tidak. Aku menggunakan lemari es di kantor guru."

Eren tertawa riang.

Jurus macam apa yang bocah itu gunakan sampai pihak sekolah membiarkannya masak dan meletakkan kreasinya di kulkas yang sesungguhnya bukanlah untuk khalayak umum?

"Dasar..."

Satu gigitan, lalu kunyahan pun muncul.

Eren memerhatikan ekspresi Levi dengan lekat. Tidak ingin ketinggalan sedikitpun akan respon dari sang kakak kelas yang mungkin sebentar lagi dikeluarkan.

"..."

Tapi nyatanya, papan skateboard—tetap saja akan menjadi sebuah papan. Tidak ada papan skateboard yang bisa berubah menjadi bistik daging.

Ahem. maksudnya,

Tidak ada yang berubah dari mimik Levi, hari itu. Wajah kurang antusiasnya tetap bertahan—sambil menelan keik buatan Eren, ia pun terlihat sama.

"Enak."

Tapi ada pujian kecil yang terselip diantaranya.

"Eh?"

"Keik buatanmu enak, Jaeger."

Eren hanya bisa terkesiap—walaupun tidak seantusias saat Sasha mengomentari keiknya, setidaknya Eren cukup respek dan membalas komentar Levi dengan tersenyum.

"A-ah. Terimakasih."

Tapi respek itu berubah instan tatkala di beberapa hari kemudian ia lihat Levi yang sedang mengunyah kue atau makanan yang dipersembahkan untuknya dari para fans. Mereka mengerubung seperti lalat dan meminta Levi untuk mengomentari bagaimana masakannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"..."

"..."

"Biasa saja."

Levi tidak memujinya.

HAHA.

Ada emosi girang yang timbul dari dasar lubuk hati Eren saat itu.

Lebih-lebih saat gosip merebak tentang bagaimana dinginnya Levi terhadap orang-orang disekitar ataupun bagaimana ketatnya ia dalam mengumbar sebuah pujian.

Eren merasa punya mood lagi untuk belajar dan lebih sering bereksperimen dalam membuat keik karena komentar limit Levi sangat memberinya motivasi untuk lebih mengagetkan sosok tembok itu, suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

**PS**

.

.

.

Apa yang terlihat di depan mata tidak bisa disimpulkan seenaknya, apalagi tanpa tahu menahu soal latar belakang yang menjadi penyebabnya. Kadang kala, ada hal yang kelihatannya keras, tapi sebenarnya itu wajar. Ahem.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, kualitas akan hubungan seorang Jean Kirschtein dan Eren Jaeger itu ibarat Tom dan Jerry—yang tidak pernah kenal kata akur seujung kuku pun. Satu hari tanpa kebisingan saja rasanya sudah dianggap fenomena tak wajar karena biasanya Jean dan Eren paling sering melontarkan sumpahan ajaib dan kalimat kasar antar satu dengan yang lainnya saat sedang gotok-gotokkan tanpa mengenal waktu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tolol!"

"Kubilang minggir!"

"Dasar babi!"

"Kuda antrax!"

"Brengsek! Bungkam mulutmu dengan selang sedot tinja!"

"Kau saja sana yang bungkam dengan pipa penghubung toilet!"

Orang luar yang tidak mengenal mereka mungkin akan menganggap bahwa keduanya sedang bertikai dengan rumit. Tetapi sosok seperti Armin, Bertholdt dan Connie paham betul, bahwa pertengkaran Jean dan Eren itu sudah seperti sarapan yang wajib disantap.

Itulah kenapa saat mulut diantara keduanya mulai membuka dan saling melempar cacian, tidak ada satupun diantara para murid yang bersusah payah untuk melerai karena mereka tahu, Jean dan Eren tidak saling melakukan kegiatan yang menyebabkan sakit hati. Karena mereka sudah terlalu menganggap pertengkaran mulut itu adalah level yang wajar bagi keduanya.

_No hurts feeling_. Hanya sebuah pelampiasan yang terkesan lebay.

Tapi beda kasusnya saat Eren mendapatkan cacian itu dari seorang karib yang terkenal lembut—Armin Arlelt. Mungkin waktu itu _timing_-nya yang tidak tepat, atau mungkin saja Eren yang sedang sial.

biasanya Armin tidak pernah komplain atau malah sering menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan tas Eren pulang ketika yang punya tas sedang ada urusan dengan teman sepermainannya—entah itu bertanding futsal atau baseball demi meningkatkan keakraban. Tetapi yang namanya bantuan satu atau dua kali bisa saja berubah menjadi hal yang sangat menjengkelkan jika terus dilakukan secara intensif hingga akhirnya mencapai batas lebih dari normal.

Apalagi kalau sampai yang ditolong tidak peka dan membuat si penolong merasa muak—

"Hari ini aku diajak futsal lagi—"

"..."

"Bawain tasku lagi ya."

Armin menggebrak mejanya secara mengejutkan. Membuat manik danau Eren terbelalak.

"Aku lagi, aku lagi—"

Kalimat itu sederhana, sebenarnya.

"Lama-lama aku merasa seperti pembantumu daripada temanmu."

Tidak ada cacian, tidak ada kata-kata yang kasar—

"A-Armin—"

Tapi entah kenapa, Eren merasa sangat tertusuk bagai tameng yang dilubangi anak panah.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang cepat. Dah."

"EH—Armin! Tunggu!"

Saking tidak nyamannya, Eren bahkan ingin sekali meminta maaf. Padahal saat bertengkar dengan Jean, ia tidak pernah merasa segini buruknya.

.

.

.

**PS**

.

.

.

Sebuah penghargaan itu perlu. Apalagi penghargaan untuk seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah kontes atau perlombaan. Kadang kala ada yang bilang untuk tetap memertahankan prestasi, manusia harus sering-sering menerima kritik supaya tidak lupa diri dan tetap belajar memperbaiki apa yang kurang. Tetapi disamping itu semua, eksistensi sebuah penghargaan pun sebenarnya penting untuk mendorong motivasi seseorang.

Tetapi level akan kepuasan manusia terhadap sebuah penghargaan itu berbeda-beda.

Seperti yang didapatkan oleh Eren Jaeger, saat ia baru saja pulang dari kontes dan memenangkan penghargaan sebagai patisserie muda berbakat—semua yang ada di sekolah saat itu langsung mengelilinginya laksana patung sesembahan yang siap sembah dan menyalami Eren untuk memberi selamat.

"Kau keren sekali astaga!"

"Selamat ya, Eren!"

Waktu itu diantara sekian banyak orang, Connie yang paling berinisiatif untuk menraktirnya karaokean saat itu juga, ditemani oleh beberapa teman sekelas yang minta ikut. Si botak bilang, sesekali menggelar perayaan besar itu perlu, untuk memuaskan cangkang nafsu Eren yang terpendam.

Halah.

Sejujurnya Eren senang dengan apresiasi yang temannya itu berikan. Tetapi mereka semua mungkin kurang memerhatikan fakta dimana Eren tidak terlalu suka tempat yang heboh kecuali saat ia berada di lapangan baseball atau futsal.

Tetapi—meski dibilang begitu sekalipun, Eren tidak bisa bertindak ogah karena menolak sebuah penghargaan yang Connie tawarkan itu sama saja dengan merendahkan diri si pemberi.

Maka dari itu, Eren hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencoba untuk berpikir positif dengan apa yang kira-kira bisa menyenangkan dirinya saat karaokean nanti.

Perasaan itu sedikit berbeda dengan apresiasi yang ia terima dari seorang Jean Kirschtein.

Mencoba untuk senang, dengan senang karena mencoba adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Dalam kasus Eren, apresiasi Connie tergolong 'mencoba untuk senang'.

Beda dengan apa yang Jean berikan padanya setelah Eren akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Sekitar jam tujuh malam, telepon berdering dan tahu-tahu Jean sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

'_Hari ini aku mampir untuk mencoba game Tekkan yang terbaru'_

Eren manggut saja mendengar perkataan itu apalagi ia lumayan suka dengan game _fighting_—Tekkan dan sering memainkannya bersama Jean yang notabenenya frienemy bagi Eren.

"Kau baru mandi?"

"_Well_—aku baru pulang. Barusan."

Jean mengangguk sambil memasukkan kaset _game_-nya pada playstation milik Eren.

"Habis karaokean sama geng Connie?"

"_Yeah_, begitulah."

Keduanya saling duduk bersisian sambil memijat stik PS dengan pandangan yang lurus, menghadap layar televisi. Waktu itu Eren tidak tahu, kalau Jean datang ke rumahnya di malam hari bukanlah tanpa alasan—

"Oh ya—" tangan besar Jean merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, "Buatmu."

Eren melongo saja.

"Hadiah untuk yang menang lomba tadi." Jean menarik tangan Eren dan membuat bocah itu menggenggam pemberiannya.

Ia sedikit—terhipnotis dengan kado kecil yang Jean berikan.

"Ini—gantungan kunci dari gipsum?"

Eren memerhatikan benda mungil itu dari segala sudut. Bentuknya seperti muffin dan dibagian _cup_-nya ada ukiran nama 'Eren' yang cukup rapi.

"Kereen! Kau yang buat ini? Bagaimana caranya?"

Jean mendengus bangga.

"Kau bodoh ya, dulu kan kita pernah praktek membuat patung dari gipsum di pelajaran seni."

Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat saat itu.

"Lalu aku coba terapkan teknik yang sama saat sedang membuat gantungan kunci. Kau tahu kan—hanya butuh wadah silinder kecil untuk mencetak, kemudian celupkan ujung gantungan kunci kesana. Mudah lah."

Eren ber'oh' ria.

"Yang merepotkan itu di bagian ngukir namamu dan mahat sampai terbentuk muffin. Phew—untung saja selesai."

"Hanya dalam waktu satu petang?"

Eren lihat kembali gantungan kunci yang sudah rapi dicat dengan pilox mengkilat itu.

Jean mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja. Kalau soal ketrampilan tangan, aku cukup percaya diri. Bagaimana? Keren kan?"

_Well_—sesungguhnya Eren lebih dari sekedar senang. Walaupun benda yang Jean berikan harganya tidak seberapa—tidak sebanding dengan uang yang Connie keluarkan untuk menraktirnya karaokean. Tapi Eren sukses nyengir lebar.

"Jadi kau datang kesini malam-malam hanya untuk memberikan kado?"

"Geh—" Jean mendecih ditempat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Kau pede sekali."

Ia lalu mengayunkan stik PS-nya dan meminta Eren untuk kembali fokus pada game itu setelahnya.

"_Well_—mumpung besok libur, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menginap saja?"

"Mm. Baiklah," tawaran Eren ditanggapi oleh Jean dengan gampangnya, "Lalu kita perawani game ini dalam satu malam."

"Boleh saja."

"Pakai taruhan dong."

"Yang kalah harus _story telling_ Cinderella sambil _sit up_."

"APAAN TUH. HAHAH, Goblok."

Padahal hanya diajak main PS di rumahnya, tapi Eren merasa apreasi Jean sangatlah luarbiasa.

.

.

.

**PS**

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan mematokkan sebuah target pencapaian dalam hidup ini. Malah—hal ini kadang penting untuk menyemangati diri supaya tidak mudah menyerah. Seperti Eren yang baru saja menjadikan Levi Sebagai _tester_ keik sekaligus patokan yang menentukan perkembangan kemampuannya. Ia jadi sering menciptakan terobosan kue-kue baru—yang sesuai ekspetasinya—dan membuat Levi memakannya.

Meskipun begitu, ia baru saja menyadari fakta bahwa di hari pertama saat Levi memuji keik buatannya 'enak' adalah sebuah keberuntungan semata.

Karena setelah dua tiga kali ia memberi keik—yang keluar dari mulut Levi hanyalah gumaman pendek. Sukur-sukur ditambah dengan komplain kurang ini, kurang itu. Kadang ia memujinya 'lumayan', namun ada kata 'tetapi' yang mengikutinya.

Hah.

Eren makin tertekan dan ia semakin ingin menciptakan keik yang benar-benar sempurna untuk Levi seorang. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kakak kelasnya saat itu. Dengan target tinggi yang sudah ia tetapkan—Eren tidak ingin keiknya yang gagal menjadi persembahan.

Ia sampai memenuhi pantri di ruang PKK dengan deretan kue yang sebenarnya sudah sangat layak dimakan—tetapi karena orang yang dihadapinya Levi, lagi-lagi Eren tidak bisa menggampanginya.

Karena semenjak Eren rikues secara pribadi kepada sang kakak kelas untuk menjadi _tester_ masakannya, Levi menyanggupi dengan syarat bahwa ia tidak ingin diberikan keik yang dibuat dengan setengah hati.

Karena Levi menuntut kesempurnaan.

Kesempurnaan yang cukup mencekik Eren.

Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang terlalu ketat di leher sang patisserie muda ini. Tepat ketika lembayung senja nyaris redup digantikan oleh langit gelap, Armin secara tak sengaja menemukan sosok sahabatnya di ruang PKK sekolah.

"...Eren?"

Ada pirang yang mencengkeram pintu geser sambil menatap Eren, heran.

"Ini hampir jam enam loh."

"Kau sendiri belum pulang, Armin?"

"Eh? Aku tadi ketiduran di perpus sehabis mengerjakan PR."

"Pfft—tidak seperti dirimu saja."

Armin malah fokus memindai meja pantri yang dipenuhi oleh keik panggangan daripada menjawab celetukkan Eren.

"Kau disini berlatih? Banyak sekali kue yang kau buat."

"Ah sebenarnya ini untuk Levi-_senpai_. Tapi aku banyak gagal jadi—begitulah."

"Gagal?" Armin mengambil salah satu potong kecil pie apel dan menggigitnya, "Aku tidak melihat adanya kesenjangan bentuk dan rasanya sesuai ekspetasi. Kenapa disebut gagal?"

"Uh," Eren sedikit segan mengungkapkannya, "Yah—kau tahu, aku hanya ingin mencari yang 'tepat' saja. Supaya Levi-_senpai_ tidak perlu banyak komentar."

Hanya ada gumaman dari seberang sana.

"Begitu..."

"Tapi kue-kue ini akhirnya malah jadi mubazir." Eren mendesah resah.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya—mana mungkin aku makan ini semua. Biasanya kalau tidak habis terpaksa kubuang."

ha?

Apa bocah di depan Armin ini tidak kenal dengan yang namanya 'kasih ke orang'?

"Hah—kalau tidak habis berikan saja padaku, Eren. Apa kau tidak ingat punya teman yang bisa dijejalkan?"

Oh, mata Eren blink-blink disana.

Tapi langsung redup.

"Habis, aku sangsi padamu. Kukira kau masih marah."

"Soal apa? Masalah tas? Itu kan sudah seminggu yang lalu. Sudahlah—" Armin menepuk pundak sahabatnya saat itu, "Mulai besok, kue-kue yang tidak dimakan oleh Levi-_senpai_ berikan saja semuanya padaku."

Serius?

"Tapi—apa tidak apa-apa?"

Senyuman Armin melebar disana.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Aku pasti akan memakan apapun yang dibuat olehmu. Tidak usah segan!"

Tidak—imej malaikat itu menyilaukan pandangan mata Eren. Armin terlalu terang.

"Asal tidak dimasuki racun atau yang aneh-aneh saja—"

Tawa nyaring pun tercipta kemudian. Dari kedua mulut anak adam yang sibuk berceloteh sambil mencicipi kue hingga akhirnya beranjak pulang karena diusir oleh petugas sekolah.

"Hah. Udara malam rasanya menyegarkan ya."

"Hati-hati, Eren. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Hari itu, di dada Eren ruangnya menjadi lapang.

Levi mungkin menuntut kesempurnaan darinya.

Tapi Armin hadir sebagai penetralisir dimana ia menerima Eren apa adanya.

.

.

.

**PS**

.

.

.

Eren tidak punya tempat yang dianggapnya spesial selain dapur rumah dan ruang PKK sekolahnya. Bahkan sebuah lapangan baseball dan sepakbola saja hanya dianggap sebagai pelepas penat saja.

Tapi meski begitu, kepopuleran Eren yang _notabene_-nya patisserie kebanggaan sekolah, membuatnya sering diperlakukan istimewa oleh beberapa orang. Dimulai dari yang tingkat keakrabannya tinggi sampai yang sekedar kenal nama. Eren sendiri tidak menolak—ia justru merasa senang kalau orang-orang di sekelilingnya ternyata penyayang dan menyenangkan.

Ia masih ingat saat beberapa minggu yang lalu, Connie menariknya jalan dan membawanya ke bioskop untuk menemaninya nonton film horor yang baru saja rilis di kota mereka. Eren tidak sibuk bertanya seperti 'kenapa Connie memilihnya dari sekian banyak orang', karena Eren sudah dibutakan dengan tiket gratis yang Connie tawarkan secara cuma-cuma. Kebetulan juga Eren ingin menonton film itu maka jadilah keduanya jalan seperti pasangan biji salak yang nongol diantara sekumpulan kapel yang nonton 'Insapdius 2'.

Lain lagi cerita saat valentine menjelang—Eren yang tidak pernah punya _plan_ apapun di hari merah muda itu entah kenapa mendapat undangan 'kencan' bersama Jean ke _game center_ dengan dalih pengusir kegalauan (bagi Jean yang lagi-lagi tidak ditimpuk cokelat oleh Mikasa). _Well_—kasus ini cukup langka mengingat mereka termasuk teman tapi tak tergolong intim layaknya Eren dengan Armin. Meskipun begitu, Eren tetap tak menolak saat Jean mampir ke meja di jam pulang sekolah dan mengajaknya secara spontan.

"Hei. Kalian tahu tidak kalau ini hari valentine?"

"Lalu?"

"Jangan terlalu mesra di jalan yah. Nanti kena gosip lho—"

"ANJING! Kita cuman ke _game center_!"

Jean merangkul bahu Eren dengan kuat dan berjalan cepat, membuat orang yang diseretnya cukup kerepotan.

"Kenapa harus pake urat sih, bodoh."

Habis itu kepalanya dijitaki oleh Jean yang emosinya masih tersulut. _Well_—walau diperlakukan tak senonoh seperti biasa, Eren toh masih bisa bersenang-senang ketika mereka tiba di _game center_ dan keasyikkan main sampai jam sembilan malam.

.

.

.

**PS**

.

.

.

Ada lagi cerita yang masih serupa tak sama soal pengalaman Eren diajak jalan. Kali ini gantian, sahabatnya Armin yang menawarkan kesempatan itu saat libur musim panas datang. Bedanya dengan Connie dan Jean, ajakkan Armin terkordinir dan ia sudah lebih dahulu mengonfirmasi Eren sebelum datang menjemput temannya dengan pakaian lengkap.

Padahal waktu itu, Armin hanya membawanya pergi ke sebuah toko buku langganan untuk menemaninya mencari kamus dan referensi tugas laporan. Eren tak komplain berhubung tempat yang disinggahi kali ini memiliki AC—jadi selama Armin berkeliling, Eren bisa berselancar bebas ke _section_ buku resep dan membaca disana sambil ngadem—

Dan baru saja ia sadari di bagian itu hanya dialah satu-satunya adam sementara sisanya wanita berusia matang.

Di perjalanan pulang, mereka sempat mampir ke toko es krim di pinggir jalan untuk mendinginkan kepala dan Armin menraktirnya satu _cone_ sundae.

Sebuah keberuntungan kah?

Tidak samasekali. Eren hanya menganggapnya normal, karena mereka adalah teman akrab.

Lain lagi ceritanya kalau orang itu adalah sang kakak kelas superior dengan aura tenang—Levi.

Eren punya satu pengalaman—di akhir libur musim gugur. Ketika orang-orang mulai membicarakan tur mereka bersama keluarga atau acara pulang kampung, Eren malah terperosok ke dalam rumah sang kakak kelas dengan tidak disangka-sangka.

Atau lebih spesifiknya—

Kamar Levi itu sendiri.

Padahal niat awal Levi mengajaknya main ke rumah karena ia menawarkan dapurnya untuk dipakai ketika ruang PKK disegel oleh sekolah lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Dan Eren tidak menemukan inten yang buruk dari sebuah ajakan itu. Lantas kemudian menyanggupinya dengan begitu lugu.

Tapi sekarang—ketika ia dibanting ke atas ranjang dan dikunci dalam pose yang tidak lazim, Eren mendadak heran.

Normalnya ia mungkin akan bertanya 'kenapa?', seperti saat ia diajak oleh Jean dan Armin, atau tidak bertanya samasekali—karena menganggapnya tak masalah—seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap Connie.

Tapi khusus ajakan Levi—entahlah. Eren mendadak beku karena keki. Apalagi tujuannya yang berkunjung untuk mengacak-acak dapur jadi berubah haluan begini.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu orang pertama yang kubawa kesini, bocah."

Kalimatnya menekan pipi Eren untuk menimbulkan semu kemerahan.

Padahal semua orang berlaku cukup spesial—kalau saja bocah itu menyadarinya. Kalau saja Eren tahu Connie tak pernah mengajak seseorang pun—baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan—ke bioskop dan jalan berdua saja dengannya. Atau bagaimana soal Jean yang membawa Eren pergi ke _game center_ di hari valentine supaya ia bisa memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk mengajak si cokelat dengan alih-alih Mikasa. Atau bagaimana Armin yang sesungguhnya bisa belanja buku sendiri tapi ia membawa Eren hari itu karena Armin ingin bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama libur musim panas memisahkan mereka.

Kalau saja Eren tahu—

Tapi perasaan menutupinya, sebab Eren terlanjur mencap ketiga orang itu sebagai sahabatnya.

Ah—sebenarnya ia juga mencap kakak kelas yang satu ini sebagai teman baiknya tapi,

Entah kenapa ada aura yang berbeda dan Eren tidak bisa bertindak normal setiap kali Levi memperlakukannya dengan spesial. Padahal ia tidak diajak pergi ke tempat yang mewah—ataupun menyenangkan, seperti yang dilakukan oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

Tapi entah kenapa—Levi saat ini terasa mendebarkan, berjuta-juta kali lipat dibandingkan yang lain.

Meski Eren mengganti sosok Levi dengan Connie, Jean dan Armin sekalipun—Eren kira ia takkan segugup ini karena pergi ke kamar ketiga orang itu rasanya pasti cukup normal.

Cukup—normal.

"..."

Entah ini karena Eren yang terlalu rileks di depan ketiga sahabatnya atau Levi yang terlalu culas sehingga ia nekat mencuri _start_ dan Eren sukses jatuh terlebih dahulu di genggamannya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa—"

"—hm?"

Saat itu Eren baru saja menyadarinya. Ketika wajah maskulin Levi mendekat, mengecup dahi Eren dengan lembut dan tenang, menciptakan sensasi yang menjalar aneh di sekujur tubuhnya—

"_S-Senpai_—"

Eran baru sadar—kalau ada yang namanya faktor hati.

"Rasakan baik-baik, supaya kau mengerti."

Dan mulai detik itu, Eren Jaeger resmi menganggap bahwa seluruh perbuatan Levi adalah spesial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Emosi itu, pas niat awal mau bikin fic friendship unyu tapi jatohnya humu lagi. Kenapa ...

**-Fvvn-**


End file.
